Call of the Dead
by mileeanncortiz
Summary: I am back, finally, New update, for new readers this is a Rizzles story with a little bit of zombies. No worries is not scary at all. Jane and Maura are struggling to survive. Please read. Established Rizzles
1. Before Doomsday

A/N: This is my first time writting something. Also my first time writting somthing in english. I love constructive criticism so please review. Hope you like it 'cause my head is like living a weird fantasy right now, lol. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Call of the Dead

Chapter 1 - Before Doomsday

August 20, 2012 10: 33 a.m.

Boston

Dr. Isles Residence

* * *

Detective Jane Rizzoli was laying on their sofa waiting for her fiancé to wake up. It still amazed her how much in love she was with Dr. Maura Isles. What amazed her most was that this wonderful, smart, talented and beautiful woman was as much as in love as her. Although she couldn't believe she accepted to marry her she knew deep inside how blessed she was to have her doctor in her life. _My future wife_, Jane thought with a smug smile on her face. Even though she was happy she knew that until Maura woke up she was going to be in a shitty mood. Because as much as in love she was she couldn't stop thinking about work.

They've been stock on this weird case about some missing persons and of course murdered. What was most strange was the fact that the victims looked like they were eaten alive and after 24 hours of being dead the victims developed this weird green cell in their blood vessels altering their DNA it almost looked like they were still alive while trap in a rotten body. The biohazard team was on the morgue a few weeks back telling Maura that if we were to keep the bodies we needed to wear special suits to work on them because of the little green cell. They said: "We are working on it, so until we give you permission you need to stay away from, at least the bodies." But Maura, being well Maura, took a few samples from the bodies and started to work on them. She had been frustrated because she couldn't find answers and she couldn't find any evidence about the killer or maybe killers.

It's been a month with endless list of people gone missing and people being killed that Jane thought this case was going to throw Boston's citizens over the edge of panic and fear. Most people didn't go out late in the night these few weeks, since the report of dead and missing people had been on the news. Fear was almost palpable in the city but since there wasn't much to work with the case there was nothing much to do about it. Maura was pushing herself to the limit. Using every bit of knowledge to find who did such horrendous kills but there was that green cell in every piece of evidence she had.

Jane knowing her fiancé was blaming herself for not being able to help her detective, she decided they needed a break at least for one day. As soon as yesterday's work was over she asked her lieutenant if she and Maura could stay home for the day and if there was anything in the case they were needed they would have their cellphones with them. Maura was happy to know she would be spending time with Jane because this case was making them spend more time at work and less time with the family and home.

Last night was amazing, some wine, some romantic Italian dinner, candles, and rose petals everything was perfect and Jane had planned it all. After hours of love making both bodies fall on the bed exhausted with all the missing sleep from previous nights although with a content smile on their faces.

But when Jane woke up in the morning at 8:37 she was surprised to be grouchy and grumpy. She slowly remove herself from the bed careful not to wake up the beautiful doctor just because she was so peaceful when she slept, Jane couldn't bring herself to wake her just because she wanted to kiss her endlessly. Jane walked to the bathroom taking a shower and trying to remove her shitty mood and then went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

* * *

It was 10: 30 the last time she saw the clock and she could hear some movement from their bedroom and inevitable her face turned into a big smile but still her mood was full of crap. "Ugghh if only I could relax a fucking little bit." Jane almost a whisper but it didn't escape Maura's ears when she was almost at the sofa to surprise her Jane.

"Jane, babe, are you ok? Language, please." Maura said with her voice full of concern and a worried expression on her face.

While Jane watched Maura go around the sofa and sit down next to her and put her arms around Jane's waste to cuddle up with her in the sofa Jane said: "Good morning, Maur. Yeah, sorry about that is just that today is our first day in weeks we can spend together and I woke up with a crappy mood." She gave Maura a good morning kiss then kissed the crown of her forehead.

"I am sorry to hear that, love." Maura said. She smelled Jane's scent until her lungs couldn't hold any more air. She sighed happily knowing she would have her scent and her warmth for as long as they both shall live. "I can make your favorite breakfast and then if you feel better we can go for a walk on the park and a picnic." She said starting to move her body so she could straddle Jane and give her a kiss.

"Well, well, well, Doctor Isles you spoil me to much but I am too selfish to not let you" Jane said kissing Maura back. Maura deepened the kiss asking for entrance with her tongue and Jane parted her lips instantly. They always kissed like there was no tomorrow, like it was the first and the last. Maura always got lost in Jane when they kissed. She felt like she was surrounded by Jane, like she and Jane were one and she knew Jane felt the same.

They break apart resting foreheads together and giggling like teenage girls. "I think I'll take that as a yes." Said Maura, giggling again.

"I love you so much" Jane said with close eyes. She said it with a reverence that made Maura's heart stop a beat and make it flip. _If it were logically possible_. Maura thought.

"And I love you, until my hearts gives its last beat." Maura said caressing Jane's face. Leaving trails of little kisses everywhere.

"Now about that breakfast." Jane said smirking. They both laugh out loud. Little they know that those were their last giggles for a long time.

Breakfast past in a blur of joy, giggles and kisses and tickles were shared. They were happy while the world around them turned into a nightmare.

When they finished their breakfast and showered they decided to go to the park. Jane told Maura to take their newly bought Jeep Wrangler. Jane loved its color, Red. Maura protested a bit but Jane's puppy eyes sometimes are irresistible.

* * *

15: 25 p.m.

August 20, 2012 – Doomsday

Boston

Bunker Hill Monument

They arrived pretty fast since there was poor traffic. Jane felt something was wrong but let it slide since she was in a cloud of happiness with her Maur.

Maura was to observing the world around them and to her something was off, like the world just had a moment of peace. She turned around to say something to Jane until she saw her smile and couldn't remember the last thing she thought. _Darn it, Jane, you make feel like a teenager, you make me feel amazing. _ She thought, worries all but forgotten.

They were hand in hand enjoying the peacefulness of the woods in the park. All of the sudden there was complete silence. Everything felt like they put mute on the world around them. They looked at each other with worried all over their faces and when Jane was about to tell something, she heard it.

She turned around and it wasn't an it, it was a huge, massive, wave of rotten bodies, walking, running, crawling and screaming at them. They looked at them with hungry eyes. There was blood all over them; some had their mouths like they still had what they last ate. Jane was the first one to react, grabbed Maura by the arm with her right hand and with her left tried to search for a gun that wasn't in her belt.

"We have to move, run, Maur, run. Come on baby, hurry up!." Jane practically towed Maura back to their Jeep. Maura was in shock. All the science, all the logic, all the studies she had done or read told her what was happening was impossible. She knew zombies didn't exist, she knew that was impossible. Everything told her not to believe what her eyes were seeing.

They arrived and hurried inside the vehicle Jane screaming at her cellphone at someone in the precinct. Maura was witnessing what was happening around them, dead people eating women, men, children. Everyone screaming, driving like maniacs just to survive the horde of the living dead. Maura didn't know how to breath until her eyes started to drift close little by little and the last thing she heard was.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BOMBS, I AM WITH MAURA IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET TRYING TO FIGHT A WAY OUT OF HERE! DAMN IT, JUST TELL ME…WAIT…MAUR!?... MAURA!...MAURA DOROTHEA ISLES!?, STAY WITH ME! BABE!...

TBC

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if you like, chapter 2 is already done, just waiting to see if people like, please review and remember this is my first time ever! Thanks!


	2. Doomsday

**A/N:** First, thanks for the reviews. I mean I am not a very happy person but as soon as I read them my face lit up like a 5 year old with a big lollypop! Now I write this story while I am in class and my teacher starts talking about boring stuff, I am a college student, my BA is on English Education. I am from Puerto Rico. But I have to warn you guys, there's a tropical storm lurking around and I think I'll be a couple of days without internet so I'll try to post all the chapters I can before the storms hits so I am sorry if I am out a couple of days! I'll try as hard as I can with the chapters. Thanks again for the reviews you guys made my day! J

Enjoy!

* * *

Doomsday

August 20, 2012.

15:46 p.m.

Boston City

Black.

All Maura could feel was blackness surrounding her. She could hear someone calling her. That sweet voice, which was yelling, was calling her, telling her to wake up, to not leave her. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't, blackness was heavy. She knew that was illogical but everything was illogical right now. Her body knew it and was making her stay in shock for a while. All she could do while her body reacted back was to clung herself with the voice that so many times have called her sweet nothings and had made her heart flutter and her stomach feel like it had butterflies in it. It was unreal but apparently everything now was going to be that way.

Meanwhile Jane was yelling at Korsak over the phone.

"What do you mean bombs? Fuck the FBI! I don't care I want my family to be safe from these things! Yes, she's with me, of course I can! Fuck! Move! I'll be there in 15 and you have a lot of explaining to do! Yeah and find me a shotgun and a SMG! I don't care I won't let a monster touch her!. Jane was yelling with all the rage she could. She didn't care that the FBI was going on the case and that the military was trying to drop bombs and practically that hell had opened up in the middle of Boston and was trying to kill them. All she wanted to do was protect Maura. Her fiancé, who was now starting to stir after she fainted. She knew this was a bad thing, their wedding may not come and that Maura was going to be scared when she wake up but she had to keep calm for her. She had to protect her, with all her might. She wouldn't let those filthy things touch her Maura.

"Maura baby, wake up! I need you right now! Please come back to me!." Jane said with all the sweetness she could gather in this time of chaos. She used her right hand to grab Maura by the waist and put her closer to her while she drove with the other, maneuvering the jeep so that she could drive fast to the station.

Maura woke up little by little feeling Jane's warmth around her. Feeling safe. "Jane" whispered Maura. " I am scared Jane, I am scared." She said holding to Jane for dear life.

"Don't be baby, I am here, I'll keep you safe, I'll protect you." Jane said in a whisper too.

"Jane don't leave me alone. I love you." Maura rose up to look at Jane directly in the eyes.

Jane who was driving like a maniac trough the crazy streets of Boston filled with zombies and dying people looked from the road to Maura and said: "I'll never leave you Maur! I'll stay by your said always. I love you too." With that said she kissed Maura's forehead and drove faster to the precinct.

* * *

16:00 p.m.

Boston Police Department

They screeched to a stop in front of the station. Police posted in guard everywhere protecting the station. They were shooting everything that wasn't alive, well in the human way. Jane jump out of the driver's side and run to the passenger side in no time holding Maura by the waist. They entered the station that looked, to put it in a way, like shit had hit the fan.

Everyone was running, screaming, yelling at their cellphones, crying, everything. Maura hold a little stronger to Jane when they passed the people to go to the bullpen. While passing the cafeteria Maura couldn't help but notice that Angela was missing. She was about to tell Jane when the elevator opened and Frankie came out almost colliding with them.

"Jane, Maura, thank God you're here!" Frankie said while towing them back to the elevator.

"Frankie, what's happening? Feel me in would ya!? Jane said with a stern look in her face, watching closely her brother who was almost scared of his sisters scrutinizing gaze.

"Well remember the case?" Frankie asked. Jane nodded. "Well apparently some scientist in the military were trying to create this new medicine, this medicine would allow soldiers to be more proficient and ultimately the best in their ranks." The elevator opened and he continued explaining while they walked to the bullpen. Everything was a mess up here as well. More shooting from the windows. "Well apparently something went wrong with the first soldiers they tried the medicine on. Since it was a small base for testing subjects there were no more than 4 guards and little over 10 scientists but the tested the medicine on 20 soldiers causing a huge mob of angry zombies. The thing is these zombies don't eat their victims like the victims we found. These ones bite and drank a little blood and contaminated the scientist and outnumbered the guards. The military trying to prevent the virus from spreading drop an antivirus supposedly to kill them but…"

"But what, Frankie? Damn it talk boy, I don't have all day!" Jane asked nearing her desk with fiancé and brother behind. Maura was pretty quiet, listening the explanation her brother in law was saying. Analyzing what went wrong. She figured it out before Frankie could talk.

"Evolution." Maura said matter of factly.

"What?" Jane asked with confusion written all over her face.

"The antivirus caused the zombies to evolve. Making them more hungry instead of more angry and making the virus spread more faster. That's why there are lots of them. Because they turned before the zombie or zombies ate them…that explains the missing parts of their bodies and half eaten faces." Maura explained more to herself than the others. She took hold of Jane's hand and squeezed it hard letting her fiancé know how much in danger they were.

"Frankie, where's ma?" Jane asked. She was starting to panic realizing her mother had the day off.

"Oh my God, Jane it's her day off." Frankie said with a scared tone of voice.

Korsak and Frost were arriving at the bullpen with guns, lots of them actually. Korsak threw a big black duffel bag over Jane's desk.

Korsak started saying: "Here's what you wanted Jane. The armory is now empty. We need to start planning on moving; by how fast the virus is spreading we are expected to be outnumbered by 1800 hours. I need you and Frost. We need to plan…" Jane cut him off.

"Do you really expect me to plan our escaping out of this without my mother Korsak? Are you crazy? Or stupid?" Jane asked with no sings on taking back what she just said. The air in the room was charged with stress and people were starting to get snappy by every passing minute.

"Jane, I am sorry to break you this now but I think you should expect the worse now!. We need you Jane. We need to survive now! Find someplace to hide while we can before the Air Force start throwing bombs and whipped us out of the map." Korsak said trying to keep calm and looking at Jane with all the understanding he could.

"Korsak you son of a…" Jane was cut off again. This time it was not Maura. This time she looked scared. Hearing what officers were yelling outside.

"We've been breached. We need to go! Oh my God!" were some of the least painful screams outside.

Without stopping a second Jane grabbed the duffel bag open it and fished out the shotgun. Closed the duffel bag, hang it on her back and grabbed a pistol from her desk drawer. Turned around and looked at Maura.

"Babe, I need you to hold this, remember what I thought you! Just point and shot everything that comes at you. I know is hard but you have to try." Maura looked at Jane with teary eyes and before she could protest Jane said: "Maura, this is not a joke, I will protect you, but I need you to try and shoot to, I can't do this alone, I need your help." Without waiting for Maura to respond she turned around and looked at her ex-partner, partner and brother: "Our Jeep is outside, you could come or stay is you choice but I'll appreciate if you come with us. I'll need all the guns I can get." They all nodded.

Jane turned around to look at Maura only to find tears all over Maura's face. "Jane, don't you dare go all Rambo. This isn't a video game and I want my wife before my 40 so don't you even dare try and go all hero! Because if you do, I'll kill you myself!" Maura said with a soft but strong tone of voice.

Jane laughed slightly. "I love you and I promise" Jane said grabbing Maura's hand and kissing it.

"Let's go! Let's get this over with!" Maura started walking towards the stairs.

"Come on guys" Jane said and when she turned to follow Maura she almost died at the scene in front of her. " MAURA!".

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** Is a little boring but the action comes in the next chapters. Don't expect this to be a happy story. We'll have losses. Sorry to break it to you guys! Hoped you enjoyed and please review I like being happy! :D


	3. All Hell Broke Loose

**A/N: **Like I said I will try to update before the storm hits. Good news are I already had a few chapter written but to tell you the truth don't know how fast I can uptade since this storm is hitting the island! So I'll try my best!

* * *

All hell broke loose

17: 23 p.m.

Boston Police Department

Elevators

Jane was running like she had never done in her life. Maura was waiting for the elevator when one of the monsters came running up the stairs.

Maura heard her name. When she turned around she saw Jane running towards her, screaming and pointing to her left. There was a zombie. An officer well built. If he wasn't rotting and growling at her he would have been handsome. What strike her most were his eyes. They were crystal blue and bloodshot.

Now he had no nose, half of his lips were gone, had a huge gap in the crown of his head and blood running down every hole in him. His body was decomposing. He had huge holes, one of his arms was broken and the other one was pointing towards her; he wanted to grab her. Even though he had also a broken ankle he was running at full speed towards her.

She knew she should've shot. She knew she should've run or move but fear was holding her still. So when all of the sudden he wasn't in front of her and she felt cold floor beneath her and warmth covering her she thought he had gotten her. She knew he was going to bite her, she knew she had no time left and in a whisper she said: "I am sorry, Jane. I love you." When pain never came she looked up to see Jane's face almost crying, almost.

Jane had run so fast she outrun the zombie and tackled Maura into the elevator. As soon as they hit the ground she pushed all the buttons in the elevator with her feet. The zombie who was still trying to get to them almost made it inside but as his head enter the elevator Jane grabbed her shotgun and shot him right between the eyes. Blood cover the entire elevator and rotten flesh was sparse all over them. The last thing she saw was a huge group a zombies going in for the elevator and their friends and her brother shooting and running for the other elevator before the doors closed.

When the elevator started moving she looked back down at Maura and almost breaks down right there but she needed to be strong for her. She couldn't just succumb to her weak side even though it was threatening to get out. She would be strong for them both.

While she started to stand up and pull Maura up with she hit the stop button of the elevator and said: "Maur, you did nothing wrong. Everyone panicked. It's ok to be afraid, baby. It doesn't matter, what matters is you're safe and we are together. Look at me." Jane said.

When Maura didn't look up she put her thumb and index finger and moved Maura's face to look at her. "You did nothing wrong! Are you ok?"

"I am fine, Jane. I'll be more careful next time." Maura gave Jane a quick peck on the cheek and a half smile.

"Ok! Let me just call…SHIT! Jane cursed when she found out she had lost her cellphone.

"Jane, language. I think we should wait a bit and see what happens. I mean Korsak, Frost and Frankie are very good shooters. They'll figure it out." Maura said trying but failing to sound hopeful.

"Just 5 minutes, then we move, we are in danger here." Jane said while she paced on the elevator.

Five minutes passed slowly. They could hear screaming, shooting, yelling, crying. Jane quickly grabbed Maura and pulled her close to her; she putted her hands on Maura's ears and held her until the 5 minutes passed. Maura let Jane do this because she couldn't take it. She knew this was life now. Maybe they were lucky to not be infected with the virus but living in this hell wasn't worth it.

Jane let go of Maura and said: "Look at me; this is the plan, when the doors of this thing open, I'll protect you and I want you to run as fast as you can to the Jeep. Don't argue with me on this, Maur." Jane said cutting Maura off before she could protest. "I'll be right behind you. Shoot if you can but I'll be on your back to cover you. Promise me you'll run" Jane said looking right through Maura's eyes.

Maura knew how risky this plan was. She knew there was a minimum chance of survival but they didn't have lot of options. "I'll do the best I can, but you promise me you'll be behind me at all times." She didn't want to be alone on this.

Jane nodded. "I promise."

And so, Maura did what they always did when they were going separates ways to work. She moved closer to Jane, putted her hands on the back of Jane's neck and intertwined her fingers in Jane's curly but smooth hair. Stood up in the tip of her toes and kissed her like it was the first and last time. Jane took hold of her and deepened the kiss with such force when they broke apart they were breathless. The message was clear on both of them; both were claiming each other's heart.

Jane broke the moment: "We'll make it, I promise. Now can I get one more kiss for good luck?" Jane looked like a puppy asking for food.

Maura gave a little smile: "I'll give it to you on the car." With a wink she hit the button for the lobby.

* * *

17: 30 p.m.

Boston Police Department

Other Elevator

Frost was already on the elevator. Korsak was down. He was waiting for Frankie who was looking for a grenade to blow the floor and join Jane in the lobby. He had his AK-47 with him. Shooting all the living dead he could. He was good, blowing heads. But those things were fast. Most of them were recently turned cops so they were stronger. He knew Frankie should've come back by now. Something was off. He shoots 2 more and then saw Frankie. He was bitten and he knew it because he could see all the blood running down his neck.

"Frankie." He whispered.

"Frost go, I'll take the stairs and buy you time! Protect them, Barry!" Frankie said.

"Sorry, Frankie." Frost said pushing the button to go down to the lobby.

* * *

17: 35 p.m.

Boston Police Department

Lobby

When the door opened Jane saw at least a dozen of the monsters. She grabbed her shotgun and started to move right behind Maura who was running as fast as she could. Maura was fast she passed most of the zombies without them noticing but Jane had to shoot 2 in the process. Making that noise alert to the others and they all lunch towards them. Jane yelled: "Maura keep running, I am right behind you!" and Maura ran.

Jane moved slowly backwards towards the entrance. Noticing that none of her friends and her brother were around. She kept shooting. She got almost outnumbered when her brother came down the stairs with blood all over his neck, a grenade on hand. "Frankie!"Jane yelled.

Frankie felt the virus talking hold of him and before he passed out and let go of the grenade he gather all the air he could and yelled: "Run, Janie!" and then whispered: "I love you."

Maura was outside pretty fast. She didn't even had to shoot. When she turned around she expected to see Jane running towards her but there was no one. She saw some monsters at the end of the street and they hadn't notice her. She climb back the stairs as fast as she could and when she opened the door she saw Frankie screaming at her. Jane was frozen in the front door, looking at his brother with fear and pain.

She saw the grenade on Frankie's hand and knew immediately what was going to happen. She grabbed Jane by the arm and towed her to the Jeep and just as she was about to pull open the passenger door to let Jane in the main lobby of the Department blow up.

Maura grabbed Jane and throw them to the floor protecting her. She waited a bit and saw movement from the corner of her eyes. She saw two zombies running towards them.

_OH CRAP!_ She thought and looked down to see Jane had passed out.

TBC


	4. Losses

**A/N: **I think I wont be able to update for a while because of the tropical storm. So enjoy this while you can and I promise as soon as I can i'll update more.

* * *

Losses

17: 45 p.m.

Boston Police Department

Outside

Frost had barely escaped when Frankie dropped the grenade. _He's a hero_. Frost thought. He flew out, over the steps in front of the station. All the pain he felt was scrutinizing. Somehow he managed to stay alert when he hit the floor. When he opened his eyes he saw Maura's back and she was looking down at Jane who seemed to be like she'd passed out.

Two zombies were heading at full speed towards the couple and Maura wasn't doing anything. He stumble on his way up and tried to grab the shotgun lying at their side. Crawling, even though all of his body was screaming to stop and take a break but this wasn't the academy, this wasn't some mediocre training this was a matter of life or dead. Every choice they made now would be for their life.

Maura was screaming at Jane to wake up. She was scared because to bloody, rotten, zombies were coming towards them. One running at full speed the other stumbling on his way. She felt useless again. _I won't be useless again, I'll help Jane, I'll show her I can protect her too. I am not the only damsel in distress now. I won't be a burden to Jane. _She said to herself snatching away the gun of Frost.

Before Frost could react Maura took the shotgun and aim it to the monsters in front of them. She pointed at the closest one who was just 3 feet away from them.

BANG.

Right in the head. Blood all over her face but she didn't care she had to protect Jane now. The zombie went down creating a pool of blood on the floor. She stood up as fast as she could and aimed to the other zombie who was leaping at her and she shoot.

BANG, He flew out to the floor. More blood all, over her sun dress and exposed skin. BANG, BANG.

She didn't stop until she was sure the thing was dead. She couldn't help herself; she went right into action mode. She knew she couldn't take a break. She looked down at Jane who was starting to stir up in the floor putting her hand in her head. Pain, evident in her face. Maura wasn't dumb she knew the pain in Jane's face wasn't from her physical injuries it was for the loss she witnessed in front of her eyes.

Maura moved fast, without stopping to ask questions. More of those things were lurking around them they had to hear the shooting and explosion it was a matter of time before they were in front of them again. She grabbed Jane by the hand and opened the passenger door to their Jeep and shoved Jane inside. (Who was cursing and mumbling profanities while Maura moved her).

"Detective Frost get in! More of _them_ are coming! "Maura yelled while moving around the Jeep to the driver's side. Frost obeyed. He always got scared of Maura when she was on Commanding mode.

Maura entered, threw the shotgun on the back sit, and started the engine and floor in it. Driving like the maniac of fiancé she had.

* * *

17:54 P.M.

Boston City

Jane and Maura's Jeep

Jane was disoriented. She was temporary deaf. She could hear a screeching sound in the back of her head. Everything was blurry around her. All was moving too fast for her. Maura was next to her, she couldn't see her clearly but she could feel her. Someone was on the backseat attempting to control their breathing.

A minute or so passed and she could feel her senses coming back to her. Her body reacting to her now. She remembered little pieces. Like chaos and the monsters that weren't supposed to exist. She remembered running, saving Maura, killing monsters in the lobby and then everything was back and she remembered all. The memories hit her like a ton of bricks. She remembered her brother.

"Frankie." She whispered. "Thank you, little brother, you save us." Tears fell from her eyes. She let just a few drop and then whipped them away. She would miss him. Mourned him but she couldn't do that now. The world had changed and she didn't adjust to change that easily but right now she couldn't bring herself to break down and cry and be vulnerable because she needed to be strong for her, for Frost, for her Ma, _if she was alive, God let her be alive,_ and for her Maura.

Detective Rizzoli looked at Maura, who surprisingly was very calm but Jane wasn't a fool she knew deep inside her fiancé was hurting. She knew she was scared and afraid. She saw all the blood on Maura's body and didn't dare to ask. She knew it wasn't time to care for how they looked. She looked at herself and saw blood in her clothes too. Her leather jacket, her sleeveless shirt and her ripped jeans were drenched in blood.

She looked at the backseat only to find Frost looking at her. He gave her an apologetic smile and lowered his face." I am sorry Jane, it should've been me. I should've been the one with the grenade." He looked in pain and like Maura and her he had blood in his clothes.

"Don't say that Frost. He saved us. It could have been anyone holding that grenade and whoever it was would've hurt the same way. Is not your fault you hear me?" She gave him a reassuring look and when he nodded she moved back to look at the front again.

They were moving fast, Jane noticed. Maura was a good driver while in commanding mode. She heard Maura cursing because there were zombies in the middle of the way._ I am robbing too much on her. _Jane thought and half a smile appeared in her face. She also notices the tension around Maura. It was almost palpable.

"Maura." She called her fiancé. "Maura, baby, breath." She said to her dark blonde that was to afraid to turn her head and look at Jane. "Let's find a place to stop, maybe we can get to our place, ok Maur? I want you to take a break." Jane didn't mention the fact that Maura was covered in blood but as she knew Maura was just ignoring the fact.

Maura didn't dare to look down at herself. She knew if she saw all the blood and little pieces of rotten skin she would panic and be useless and that was the thing she didn't want to do, be useless. She simply nodded.

She drove on the direction to their home. _Home, maybe there's still hope. _ Maura thought. Surely Angela would be there cooking without noticing what was happening to the word around her. Although that possibility was nearly impossible.

"Frost, are you alright?" Jane asked her partner.

"I think I broke a rib but I'll be fine don't worry, it doesn't hurt that much." Frost said calmly.

Jane looked at Maura again and she saw the concentration Maura was putting on her task at hand. She knew this part of the doctor. The part that instead of using words to give support she used action. Jane knew Maura was trying to protect her and show her she wasn't useless like so many times before. Instead of grabbing her close and kissing her like there was no end to the world she grabbed her lovers hand and gave it a simple kiss. No words would need to be spoken because she knew Maura could read her as well as she could read Maura.

Maura was starting to relax a bit. If that was possible in this jungle of madness. There were no signs of normal human beings around. Only blue crystal eyes and rotten bodies looking at them as the Jeep passed in full speed maneuvering through the car crashes and barriers and anything in the way.

She felt Jane's hands on hers and relaxed a bit more after the kiss but she couldn't bring herself to do anything else than driving. She knew the brunette was trying to comfort her. Jane was trying to relax her so she could speak up again but she knew she needed to get home before talking again so she squeezed back in understanding of Jane's intention. They arrived in a matter of minutes to their place.

* * *

17:58 p.m.

Boston, Beacon Hill

Dr. Isles Residence

Everything seemed normal. Inside their house was a light on so that meant Angela was in the kitchen. They sighed in happy content to see that at least they had her. Jane looked at Maura and smiled. Maura smiled back.

Frost was the first to get out of the Jeep he threw up as soon as he smelled the rotten blood he had on his clothes.

"Hey, partner, need a break?" Jane almost laughs. Maura was now at her side she took her jacket off and cleaned her fiancés face a little bit, gave her a little peck on the lips and wrapped her arms around her and whispered: "thanks for saving me, I love you."

"I love you more and not every time I get to be the damsel in distress, Jane." Maura whispered back.

Jane grabbed Maura's hand and led them to the front door. When they were about to enter, Jane heard, Planes?

"Frost do you hear…"She couldn't finish the question because bombs were falling everywhere and started to destroy the city.

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** I'll write as soon as I can, promise. I would be more happy to have reviews when I come back. Thank you, Enjoy!


	5. New Beginning

**A/N:** Finally we have the internet back! Thank God it was killing me. So I am so happy I got good reviews when I came back so that makes me happy! I don't mind constructive criticism. Thank you all!

For those who are confused by this chapter you should know Korsak is dead, Frankie died saving Frost, Maura and Jane and I haven't talked much about Angela and in its own time. For now just stay with me and well tell me what would you guys like to happen. I mean I have the plot pretty clear in my head but i don't mind writing a few chapters for you guys I mean like outside of the main plot.

Thanks again for the reviews, with a lot of effort I expect to update the ones I already had before the storm hit. I love you all for staying with me. Thanks!

Enjoy!

oh and I don't own Rizzoli & Isles or anything else I mention in this fictional story.

* * *

Blackness.

_Jane was nervous. Standing under the aisle made her realize how scare she was. Everyone was talking and gossiping on the benches. She looked around to and found no familiar faces. She didn't care though she was nervous enough to care. She was about to marry the women that was ten times who she was. A woman who was smart, beautiful, well-mannered and much more. What could she possibly offer? Suddenly she felt self-aware. Her black and white Armani suit felt too little. Her tie was too tight. She was starting to sweat._

_The music began. The Canon of Johann Pachelbel filled the ears of the detective. Everything turned white and there was no one. She turned around to and all her fears vanished. She felt every piece of her life fall into place and now what felt wrong for so long now seemed to disappear in thin air. Maybe she believed in fairytales after all. She thanked the God for sending her this angel. This angel that was walking towards her in the most glorious dress._

_Only Maura could make such a wonderful dress look simple just because she was a natural beauty. She was gorgeous. All Jane could see was those imposing hazel eyes and the million dollar smile that made her heart melt and feel intoxicated._

_She took the hand of the beautiful doctor. Her smile turned wider since the dark blond began her march. Everything was perfect now. All fears and nervousness forgotten. They stood under the aisle looking at each other's eyes. _

_Time seemed to slow down. Everything darkened. Jane could smell it. The smell of burning flesh._

_Maura was trembling in front of her, leaning onto her for support. All the happiness and smiles vanished. Jane felt blood in her hands. When she looked down, it wasn't hers it was Maura's. She looked back at the doctor at the same time Maura crumbled to the floor. _

_On the floor they laid surrounded by a pool of Maura's blood. Jane held her love with the strongest grip she could. She smelled the burning flesh again. She was crying looking into hazel eyes. Maura was trembling and reaching for her face with a bloody hand. Jane put hers on top of Maura's._

_"I am scared Jane, don't leave me." Maura said between gasps._

_"I love you and I will never leave you, don't be scared babe, everything will be ok." Jane said and looked around screaming for help. A help that would never come._

_She felt Maura go limp on her embrace. She looked down and what she saw would hunt her dreams forever. She'll never forget it. Maura was looking at her with bloodshot crystal blue eyes._

_Not you too, was Jane's last thought before she regained consciousness._

* * *

New Beginning

August 22, 2012

12:16 p.m.

Dr. Isles Residence (what's left of it)

Jane opened her eyes to grey skies. She felt a lot of stuff going around and inside her. She felt fear, hurt, anger but mostly pain. She smelled rather than felt the burning around her. It smelled like wood, grass, metal and blood burning. The pain wasn't that bad but the pressure she felt in her lower body was something she couldn't stand much longer.

She closed her eyes, thinking it was another nightmare. Only now she could hear the flickering of a growing fire around her and she knew this wasn't a dream anymore and that this was reality now. She should be getting up and looking for her friend, fiancé and her mother but the pressure wouldn't let her move. She felt a weird pain on her left leg and with all her might she tried to push away the huge boulder that was covering her lower body. Trying but failing.

She heard movement close to her. Thinking it was one of the monsters she tried to at least sit but something or someone stopped her. She looked up and found the most breathtaking sight. I was weird because Maura was bloody and her hair was a mess, ashes and knots in it. Not to mention she had scratches everywhere and she was crying. Although it wasn't a sad crying it was a happy, relief crying. But Jane found the smile rather fascinating. She saw a little bit of content in Maura's eyes and that made the sight in front of her breathtaking.

Maura was pushing her to stay down. She was saying something to the detective but Jane couldn't hear her clearly. Too much noise around them.

"Jane! Jane! Oh thank God you are alive!" Maura said letting out a breath she didn't knew she was holding. She was happy that she found her fiancé. When she woke up an hour or so ago she was out in front of her house, alone. During the attack Jane pushed her out of the way when a huge part of the house was falling on top of them and after that she was unconscious. When she regained consciousness she remembered the events from the passed days. She grew anxious because there was no one in sight and everything was burning around them.

The house was half standing and all of Boston was in a matter of exact words, on fire. She started moving around shouting Jane's name, Frost's and Angela's but to no avail. Now she felt relief to find the most important one and also because she wasn't alone in this hell.

She saw the huge piece of concrete covering Jane's leg and she could hear through the noise Jane's complaints. She looked around to see if she could find something to help her lift the thing of Jane but found nothing. She looked down at Jane, took hold of her hand and kissed her forehead.

"I'll help you love, don't worry. I just need to find something with the precise weight to help me lift the boulder over your legs." Maura said looking around again. She saw a silhouette in the distance and it was moving towards her. She panicked again thinking it was a zombie. She knew this may be the end for them because their guns were on the Jeep.

"Maura, you're bleeding, babe." Jane said and Maura looked down to see her brunette, who was looking at her with concern eyes.

"I'll be ok; we need to move you first." Maura reassured her. She had scratches but she didn't felt a lot of pain. Jane was priority now. She looked back at the silhouette and smiled. It wasn't a zombie it was Frost.

"Frost! Oh my God, are you okay? I need help." He was limping a little but he looked fine.

"I am fine doctor, what happened to Jane?" He was now sitting by the side of the doctor looking down at his partner.

"She pushed me away when the attack started and this thing fell on her. With both of our strength we could move it and get Jane out." She explained leaving Jane's side to go around the boulder and help Frost.

They moved the boulder and Jane screamed feeling the pain in her leg much more now. Blood started to run down faster on her calve. There was a small piece of wood inside Jane's leg. Maura knew from just looking at her that it wasn't mortal but Jane had lost a lot of blood and that was dangerous.

"We need to get the piece of wood out and stop the bleeding and I need to clean the wound to prevent an infection." Maura brain was working a million miles per hour. She was looking to every possibility to help her Jane.

"Doc, hate to say this to you but were the hell do you think we'll find something to clean her wound?" He asked trying to not sound as frustrated as he was. He failed.

"Part of the house is still standing. I think the main bathroom is still up. I had a first aid kit in the cabinet, go look and see what you can find." Maura ordered Frost. She moved and started to work on Jane's leg.

"Okay Jane, remember the time I fixed your nose and told you it was going to hurt a little?" Maura asked Jane who had closed her eyes and hadn't said a word since they removed the boulder.

"Mm-hm" Jane responded. She didn't dare to open her mouth she knew she was going to lose her control if she opened her mouth.

"Well this is going to hurt. A lot. I am sorry, Jane but I need to stop the bleeding. Jane you know I wouldn't hurt you. This is why I hate working with living peo…" Jane stoped her of before she kept talking.

"Just do it Maur, I know you are not doing this on purpose and I love you and trust you and I won't hate you doing this. Just do it fast" Jane closed her lips again preparing herself for the pain. She knew it had to be done.

"Okay." Maura said. At the same time Frost came back.

"We are lucky doc. I found the first aid kid, towels and stitches." Frost sat down next to Maura and gave her the things he found.

"Thanks, I always kept medical supplies for Jane; you know she doesn't like to go to the hospital." She gave a half smile and started to work. "Ready, here we go." With a swift movement she grabbed the piece of wood and got it out of Jane's leg. Jane cried out in pain and more blood started to go out of the wound.

Frost feeling a wave of nausea starting to build up, stand up and went to look around and see if he could find anything. He saw the Jeep. The car was upside down, it didn't blew up in the attack. _Nice_. Frost thought. He went over and checked to see if he could find the guns.

Luckily the guns were still there. He found his AK-47, Jane's shotgun and 2 Colts .45. He smiled.

Back to Jane and Maura.

"Jane, stay still, I am trying to clean you. Don't act like a 5 year old is just a little bit of alcohol." Maura grabbed Jane's leg and hold it with a firm grip while Jane protested.

"Easy for you to say, you are not the one with the…ahhhhh! Maura! Really? Not even a heads up?" Jane protested and Maura glared at her.

"Do you think I like seeing you in pain Jane?" Maura asked looking seriously at Jane.

"Sorry, Maur, this crazy stuff happening has me on the edge of craziness." Jane smiled back at Maura and the doctor smiled back all argument forgotten.

"I'll stich you as fast as possible and it will hurt you but please stay put so I don't hurt you more than you already are. Please!" Maura looked directly into Jane's eyes.

"Okay, I'll behave." Jane smiled at Maura letting her know she was going to keep calm as much as she could.

* * *

12: 38 p.m.

Surprisingly Jane kept calm, almost, the entire time. She tried not to let the pain show on her face while Maura worked on her leg. She knew this would hurt the doctor. Now Maura move to her side took hold of her hand and said:

"Let's not do that again, shall we?" She looked down at Jane and smiled.

"Okay, I love you, thanks for saving my leg." Jane smiled back.

"Let's get you up." Maura grabbed Jane's arm now and held her up.

Frost came back after sweeping the area and the house. He found something that was important to all of them and soon as he saw her he went running towards her partner and the doctor.

"Jane, Maura, you should see this." Frost pointed to where he was seconds ago.

"What is it, Frost?" Jane asked irritated.

"Follow me and see it for yourself." Frost darted running where he found the body.

Soon Jane and Maura were by his side looking down at the scratched body on the floor.

"Oh God, Ma!"

TBC

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, Sorry for the grammar and spelling( I am from Puerto Rico and english is my second language). Thanks for waiting I'll post another one tonight. Any kinds of reviews are welcome, ideas are welcome too and well I hope you enjoy!

Zombies are coming on the next one! Buajajajaja xD


	6. Running

**A/N:**Thanks AMCPrincess for the reviews and for following the story and reviewing, it means a lot. Thanks to all the people who have read the story and liked it and well, keep reading and reviewing. ;)

I own nothing. Sadly.

Enjoy!

* * *

Running

12:40 p.m.

Dr. Isles residence( if there's a residence left)

Jane was at her mother's side in a blink of an eye. To hell with her leg her mother was more important. Maura was on the other side and Frost in front of them. She took hold of her mother hands and started caressing her face.

"Ma, please, please, open your eyes." Jane said and tears were running freely down her face. "Maur, do something, please." She pleaded.

Maura was searching for a pulse. There was a little beating and for her that was enough to put her to work she searched for any sings of major slashes or any bleeding. Nothing just scratches everywhere and a little bump on her forehead. She was just lying there asleep.

"We just need to wait, love. Let her wake up at her own time." Maura said putting a comforting hand on Jane's forearm.

They waited. Angela's breathing was becoming more agitated by each passing minute. Jane didn't understand a thing but as long as there was breathing it meant everything was going to be fine.

She looked up at Frost and he was looking at her with a sad smile, then she looked at her fiancé. She was looking at Jane with the most understanding eyes Jane had ever seen.

* * *

15 minutes later.

Jane had held her gaze with Maura. Comforting each other without words. Frost was looking around again. He came back and sat down. He putted Jane's shotgun at her side and held he's AK-47 and the 2 Colts.

Jane felt movement in her hands. Her mother's hand was moving. Jane looked at her mother's face who and saw her eyes opening slowly.

"Janie…?" Angela murmured. Her eyes closed back.

"Ma! Maura what happened?" Jane asked, panic clear in her voice.

Maura had checked Angela's pulse already, everything was normal; she was just getting back slowly. "She's fine, love, she's just waking up slowly." Maura said calmly.

"Jane?" Frost called her partner. He was starting to stand up and pointing at the front of the house.

Jane looked up to see Frost pointing at something. She let go her mother's hand and stand up. "What?"

"I think is time we start moving, look!" Frost pointed to at least two dozens of zombies in front of them.

"Fuck! Maura let's move. Help me get Ma up! Frost give her the Colt!" Jane was starting to move. She helped Maura with her mother and started to move to the other side of the road that apparently was empty.

"Jane they are moving toward us, fast! I don't have enough ammo to take them all out! We need to run!" Frost shouted walking backwards protecting Jane and Maura's back.

"What do you expect me to do? Leave my mother to these things so they have something to eat? Are you crazy Frost?" Jane shouted back. She was looking for some place they could hide while they moved down the street opposite to were the zombies were coming.

"Jane, they are going to start running soon!" Frost said pointing at the closest monster to them.

"Shit, I don't see a place to hide!" Jane was looking while she held her mother with Maura helping her on the other side.

"Jane, they're getting closer" Frost was getting desperate.

They had moved far from the house. This part of the city didn't seem like it had been hit hard. Maura was looking for a place to hide too. Maybe a basement while the monsters passed or a van. She didn't believe d in luck or anything that had no scientific explanation but when she saw the Ford minivan a few yards away from them she just believed. It looked intact. Maybe a few scratches but if it could move them she didn't care if it was all damaged outside.

"Jane, look, I think that minivan over there is still works. Grab your mother, you're stronger than me and you'll move faster if you pick her up. I'll help Frost with the monsters and cover you until you are safe inside and the van has its engine running." Maura started to put Angela on Jane's hands.

"Sure, Maur. Good idea but what if it doesn't work and then we are zombie food?" Jane protested but picked up her mother and started jogging towards the grey minivan.

"Incorrigible." Maura whispered and rolled her eyes. She moved to Frosts side and aimed to the first zombie she saw. Right in the head. She wouldn't let those things hurt her family.

"Ready, doc?" Frost asked.

"Ready, detective." She answered back.

"FIRE!" And so they started shooting.

Maura was the first one to get one down. They weren't as fast as before and they were just moving at a fast pace but they were a lot and they didn't had a lot of ammo left. They started to move faster to the minivan. Jane was nearly there.

Jane could hear the shooting. She wanted to turn around and killed those sons of bitches that were threatening her fiancé's life but she needed to get to the van soon so they could escape and go somewhere safe. If there was such a place.

She got to the van and opened it. Luck was on their side this time. The keys were in the ignition. She opened the backseat door and putted her mother inside she closed the door. When she turned around one of the monsters jumped on her.  
They thing was horrific. Blood on its face. Not much of skin left on it and its eyes were bloodshot. It was growling at her. She had managed to hold it by its neck and kept its mouth away from her. The zombie wasn't that strong but in the middle of its attack the shotgun fell from her hands. She gathered all the strength she could and fought with it.

She used her feet to throw the zombie to the side. The thing fell hard on the floor and she used the moment to grab her shotgun and before the zombie could even touch her she shoot at it. Right through its head. Blood all over her face again. She growled louder. The growl was a shout of anger and frustration.

She got back on her feet, looked around and when she saw no threat she got inside and turned the engine on. It started after a few tries.

"Maura! Frost! Get the hell out of there and get inside! Let's move!"

Maura turned and ran to the van. Frost stayed a little bit longer shooting at the monsters that were close enough. When he saw Maura got to the van safe her ran as fast as he could. He barely made it safe. One of the zombies almost got him on the way. He opened the door and shouted to Jane.

"Floor it Jane!" Frost said.

* * *

1:35 p.m.

Jane drove until there were no houses left. Until the city disappeared from the rear view mirror. She stopped when there was no sign of danger. It was a lonely road and she didn't have any idea where she was. She was trembling. Her hands were shaking. All of her body was starting to feel the pain the adrenaline was hiding. She kept breathing calmly.

Maura was too, trying to control her breathing. She couldn't wipe out the image of the faces from the zombies. She was scared. She was having a panic attack. She tried to remember what she read on a health magazine about panic attacks. _Deep breaths and try to relax yourself, Maura._ The doctor thought.

After a few minutes of silence Maura turned to her left and saw Jane. Who was having a panic attack too. "Jane, breathe deeply, control it and try to relax yourself."

"I am okay, Maur, I am okay." Jane said while trying to control her breathing.

Minutes later, Jane was more relaxed. She looked at Maura and pulled her into a deep embrace. Holding her like it was the end of everything.

"I thought it was all over back there. From now on we'll be more careful. Don't you leave my side, ever." Jane said in Maura's ear. Kissed her jaw line and then found the doctors lips. She didn't care Frost was watching. She wanted to kiss Maura and never let her go but the lungs needed air sooner or later. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you, Jane Rizzoli." Maura whispered.

"I love you too, Maura Isles." Jane whispered back.

"Okay, now that you two have done us a little love scene there would anyone, please, explain me what the hell is going on?" Angela awakened to find Jane hugging Maura and kissing her afterwards.

"Ma!" Instead of shouting to her mother like always complaining about how her mother always interrupted her in her moments with Maura she shouted in a happy voice, grabbing her mother and giving her a hug.

TBC


	7. A Mother's Loss

**A/N:** First of all, thanks for the reviews and thanks for following me. All of you are amazing and all of you made my day. Second I am really sorry for the delay but i've been having some trouble (girl,car and college trouble). I hate it because when i started writing this story nobody paid attention to me and now everyone wants it but don't worry I will keep writing it but not as constantly as before because college started but stay with me because I'll update whenever I can. Thank you again.

Enjoy!

* * *

A Mother's Loss

Somewhere out of Boston City

1:38 p.m.

"Ma, Oh my God, you're alive!" Jane said while hugging her mother. It was uncomfortable; Angela was in the back and Jane in the driver's seat.

"Janie! Something hit me very hard in the head while I was making some dough for the gnocchi." Angela said after Jane stopped hugging her. "What happened?" She looked around. "Where are we? Where are your brothers?" Angela asked and by every second that seemed to pass slowly she grew more anxious.

Jane didn't know how to tell her mother. She looked at Frost who was looking silently outside for any threats. Then she looked at Maura who was looking at Angela with teary eyes. She knew she couldn't tell her mother a lie. The world was too big of a mess to tell a lie right now. But she wanted to protect her mother from the truth. Right now she wanted to grab all her family and friends and take put the inside a vault and protect them all but she knew that would never happen. Happiness will never comer. At least for now.

She grabbed Maura by the hand. She needed the support. Maura squeezed her hand showing Jane she was there to help.

How she was going to tell her mother that the world she knows has come to an end? That there would be no more gnocchi nights? No more games in their living room? How can one tell a mother her son died in an attempt to save their lives and the other is missing?

The detective didn't know how to tell her. Her mother would be heartbroken for sure but she had to tell her. She couldn't hide it even if she wanted to. And so she did.

"Ma, I need you to keep calm when I explain this to you. It will be hard and a little painful." Jane's voice was cracking everywhere. She was fighting the lump in her throat. "Ma, there's been some problems in our government and now at least the states have been compromised in a… errrmm…!" Jane was struggling with her words. She just couldn't talk.

Maura squeezed Jane's hand and helped her.

"What, Jane is trying to say Angela is that at least the United States has been majorly impacted by a virus. This virus turns its victims into living corpses. It kills all the emotional brain functions, the other functions work fine. The person has to die for the virus to take place. The government couldn't control the spreading of it and now the virus can be spread by physical injuries such as bites or scratches from the infected. The colloquial name for such abomination is, well, zombies." Maura explained.

She had a lump too; she tried not to remember Frankie while she explained to Angela. She explained this part to Angela because she knew she couldn't be the one telling Angela about her son. She saved this part for Jane.

"What?! Come on, girls. Stop messing with me." Angela burst into laughter but the giggles quieted down as soon as she saw the seriousness in her two daughters. "Jane, tell me you are joking. Where are Frankie and Tommy? Angela was starting to panic now.

"Ma, please try to calm down, I'll explain everything later, right now we are exposed here we need to find a place to spend the night and be safe, so tomorrow we can plan on what to do, but right now I need you to keep calm. Please." Jane turned around and started to turn the engine when Angela yelled.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, explain me in this instant what happened to you brothers, where are they?" Angela's voice was cracking; tears were falling freely from her face.

"MA!" Jane yelled. "I can't explain this right now, ok? You'll have to trust me ma!" She said calmly now. "Please ma, as soon as we are safe I'll explain everything.

"I trust you, Janie, I'll wait." Angela said.

Jane was surprised. She expected more bickering from her mother. She turned around to look at her mother.

"I love you, ma!" Jane said with all the sentiment she could gather in the moment.

"I love you too, my daughter." Angela said.

"Keep your eyes open for any place you think is safe enough to stay" Jane said but she didn't expect to find a place in this lonely road. She didn't even know where they were.

* * *

2:56 p.m.

Nowhere

"Jane, look!" Maura almost jumped in the minivan. She was pointing at a nearby farm. It was the first house they had seen in miles. It looked like there was no one. Just an old house with a farm on the back. No monsters had been seen on the way. Jane thought it was luck but apparently the bombs did a fair job. At least the house was standing. There were no major damages.

"Let's take a look." Jane said. Everyone nodded.

Angela had been informed of the ways the zombies were and how to kill them. She wasn't sure she could kill a thing but at least she wouldn't be a bag they had to carry and protect.

Jane parked the minivan in front of the porch of the house. There was no sign of movement inside. She prayed to not find surprises inside.

"Frost, I only have a few bullets on my pistol and one on the shotgun." The detective informed her partner.

"I only have one more clip left on my rifle and a few round on the Colt." Frost said to his partner.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to shooting but if it does let's use the ammo wisely." Jane looked at Frost. He nodded.

"Babe, stay with ma, please." Jane looked at Maura.

"Ok, be careful, please, come back to me." Maura kissed Jane quickly and hold the brunettes hand a little longer.

"Always, my love." Jane smiled at her fiancé and then at her mother. She moved out of the car and with Frost they entered the house.

They checked every part of the first floor. Both shouted clear as they finished swiping the first floor. Both headed upstairs.

"Clear." Frost shouted.

"Clear." Jane replied and she sighed in relief. At least they had a place to stay for the night and canned food.

They went back down to tell the girls. Jane opened the doors house and motioned the women to join them.

Angela and Maura entered the house and joined both detectives in the living room. I was a cozy home. The living room had two sofas and a fireplace. Simple but cozy.

"Ma, think I owe you an explanation. For me this is not easy" Jane started a tear fell from her face. "Ma, Frankie died helping us escape a horde of zombies and we don't know where Tommy is." Jane tears fell freely now. Maura was on her side in a second putting a comforting hand on her lower back and Jane motioned for her mother to come for a hug. Angela didn't think twice she let her daughter comfort her and hug her while she cried for her lost son.

Frost went to the other room in search for something to start a fire and maybe ammo. Maura moved to the kitchen to prepare something for everyone.

Jane comforted her mother until they were on the sofa and Angela had fallen asleep. "Maur" She whispered.

Maura appeared in a second. "Love?"

"I'll carry her to the master bedroom. Can you help me?" Jane asked.

They moved Angela upstairs. Jane put her mother down on the bed and Maura threw a blanket over her mother in laws body. They closed the door and moved hand in hand to the kitchen.

"Jane." Maura broke the silence. She was now in front of the detective who had her free hand on her face.

"I failed to protect him." Jane whispered.

"No, you didn't. He saved us because he knew you will protect us always. Jane, he died honoring your bravery and your courage, don't you dare put his life in your shoulders. He saved us and I know if it were up to you, you would've done the same." Maura grabbed the obstructing and looked at Jane directly in the eyes.

"I won't think twice if I have to protect any of you. I love him and I will never forget him. Thank you for always being with me." Jane let her forehead fall on Maura's shoulder and the dark blonde hug her lover with all her might.

"Let's go and clean ourselves and then rest." Maura said while dragging Jane by the waist upstairs.

"Ok, I love you, you are my everything." Jane said and stopped on the foot of the stairs to kiss Maura passionately.

"I love you too, with all my heart and soul." Maura said after the broke the kiss.

And so they went hand in hand and tried to rest for the night but with a fail attempt.

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the slow chapter, next one will be better.

Stay with me please.

Reviews make me happy.


	8. The Plan

A/N: I know I said the next chapter would bring action but I needed to write this down first. Next one will be action.

Enjoy this 'cause you'll hate me on the next ones.

;)

* * *

The Plan

Farmhouse

August 26, 2012

Somewhere out of Boston City

Jane waited until Maura fell asleep. They've been waiting for sleep to take over but it was useless. Jane started to make soothing circles on Maura's back and soon enough she relaxed and closed her eyes. She was spooning Maura on the bed of the room they choose. Barry was on the next one and Angela was in the one at the end of the hall.

She slowly removed herself from Maura's grasp. Maura had intertwined their fingers and Jane's arm was around her waist while the other was working on her back. After successfully moving without waking Maura, Jane sat on the bed and looked down at the beauty lying next to her.

Other nights, the detective would stay up and watch her fiancé sleep. It was a method she used to relax and remember that she should be grateful for having such an amazing human being in her life. She could go hours without the need to sleep. Just watching how peaceful Maura was brought her, her own peace.

She could hold her all night; watch how her dreams made her smile or moan, it depended on the dream. See how peaceful her face looked when she wrap an arm around her waist when the nights where cold. She could draw a map on the dark blonde skin and when the moon set and the sun rose she could wake her up with a kiss or tickles or both.

But no tonight, the detective couldn't see her future wife sleep tonight. The doctor had scratches, bruises and her face wasn't peaceful at all. The worry lines were present in her angelical face. She looked like she wasn't dreaming at all and something about her body told the detective how much fear she felt.

Jane couldn't see her because she knew she couldn't do anything to help her love. She couldn't because she was as much as scared as Maura. She didn't know what to wait when the sun shined above them and she didn't know how much they had to run. Jane felt she failed Maura to protect her, take care of her.

She moved slowly out of the bed, looked down at the night stand next to the bed and saw a wrist watch. It marked 4:02 a.m. The detective sighed in frustration. She went around the bed and looked down the only window the room had. The moon was shining bright and she could see orange in the horizon. Boston was burning. She could see the smoke. She suddenly felt scared. She didn't know what to do.

With another frustrated sigh she left the room without making noise. She went down stairs to the bathroom. Her partner, Frost, had lit a few candles in the house, there was no electric power. Yet they had running water, which everyone was grateful. She entered the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

She, like Maura, had scratches. One on her forehead, crossing her eyebrow and two under her right eye. Also she had a huge bruise where her forehead started. She saw the bags under her eyes. Her lips were cracked and her hair was a mess.

She saw herself and couldn't help but be disappointed. She had failed to protect the ones she loved and she hadn't found her younger brother. She still had hope he was alive. Tommy was the only one who could at least make her mother feel better. _Tommy, where are you, bro?_ Jane thought and then splashed her face with cold water.

She left the room and went to the kitchen to drink a little bit of water. After she hydrated, she moved to the living room to start a small fire on the fireplace. It was a chilly night.

* * *

After about 20 minutes she had her fire going and her mind was on computer mode. She was formulating a plan. They needed to go back to the city; they needed ammo, supplies, food and find Tommy. What troubled her most was, she couldn't let them all go. She had to go with Barry and leave her mother and fiancé here. She knew the doctor would be mad at her.

While in this train of thoughts, she felt arms around her. She tensed until she felt how soft the skin was, how delicate. She leaned back. She felt breath on her neck and the hair of the small beauty behind her, tickled her cheek. The doctor was leaving a trail of kisses from her detective's neck until she tiptoed to reach under the brunet's ear.

"Hey" Maura whispered. "I've missed you in bed. You never leave bed without waking me up."

"I know, I am sorry, is just, I know how important is for you to rest." Jane whispered back.

"You need to rest too, love." Maura pointed. Jane turned around to look at the doctor in the eyes.

"I know" She repeated. "I will, but I couldn't tonight, I was making a plan to get some stuff before we can keep moving." She felt nervous now; she knew the doctor would argue with her.

"Tell me, then, was keeping my guardian angel, awake?" Maura asked looking at Jane with the most loving eyes.

"Well, we need to go back to the city, maybe to the BPD's armory, which is a few blocks down my old apartment. Then check if a pharmacy or the hospital is still standing to check for medical supplies. Also we need food, so while we are there we might check for an uncompromised grocery store. Finally check for Tommy, survivors and some clues or leads that will help us with our next move." Jane finished, not once she looked at Maura in the eyes while explaining.

Maura felt the hesitation on Jane's voice. Somehow when the detective said "we" she felt she wasn't part of it. She should go mad, she should be angry, she should leave the detective right there and close up in their room but she couldn't because she knew this was how was life now. Although she wasn't going to give in without at least trying.

"Jane, why do I feel like I am not going to be part of the expedition?" Maura asked, but she already knew what Jane was going to say.

"Maur, I won't let anything happen to you again and I need you to take care of Ma too. I'll be back as soon as we have all those things." The last part Maura wasn't expecting.

"Wait, are you telling me you may take a few days to be back here?" Maura couldn't control the anger that left her mouth.

"Babe, we don't have enough gas to make a few trips down to the city, I would be two days most." Jane grabbed Maura's hand and tried to make the doctor look at her but the doctor wouldn't look. Instead she could hear Maura trying to control her breathing.

"Do you expect me to suffer of an anxiety attack for two days, knowing how much in danger you and Barry would be? Jane you promised not to leave my side for one second and now you are leaving me and your mother for two days? Maura couldn't control her tears now. She was to frustrated too do anything else but instead of storming out of the living room she leaned into Jane's embrace and let her fiancé sooth her. She knew she couldn't argue with her. It was the most logical plan.

"I am so sorry, babe but I need to do this so I can protect you both. Frost will be with me and he will have my back, I promise I'll come back to you. I promise I will be here in one piece. I promise that I will bring you a medical magazine if I found one but please don't be mad or sad. I couldn't go out there knowing you'll be hurting." Jane hugged Maura with all her might. She needed Maura to support her in her decision.

"I am sorry, Jane, is just I couldn't live without you if you…" And Maura couldn't finish, instead she just cried.

"Everything will be fine, you trust me, don't you?" Maura nodded in Jane's chest.

Jane grabbed Maura by her face and made her doctor look at her.

"I will be fine; I will be back before you know it." Jane reassured her fiancé.

"I know you will, I just, well, I worry that's all." Maura whispered.

"Is ok, I would do the same if it where you." Jane said and kissed Maura passionately.

The kiss was short but it was one of the most significant to each other. One could see how much love blossomed around these two. They shared heart and soul and not even the end of the world could separate them.

Jane broke the kiss and sighed. "I look forward to kissing your lips, your neck and all of your body when I come back." The detective said looking at the doctor with a smirk on her face.

"Only if you are in one piece detective." Maura smirked back.

"Oh I will, believe me, doctor."

And they kissed again. The made out until the sun started to light the world and Barry came down and interrupted them. Jane was looking forward to what might she encounter in her trip. She was worried to leave Maura alone with her mother in this isolated farm but she would make sure they were properly secure before leaving.

But she couldn't wait to see what will be her next obstacle.

TBC

* * *

A/N: A little fluffy.

I would like to know your opinion. Review please! :D

I love all of you that are following and reviewing this story.

-M


	9. Returning to Boston

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Here's some action. Hope you like it.

Thank you all for the reviews. I love you for making me happy and. Thanks you all for keeping up with me. You are all the best.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Returning to Boston

August 26, 2012

Farmhouse

Outside Boston City

8:02 a.m.

It was a strange morning. Both former detectives were finishing covering the windows and back door with a few pieces of wood they've found on the barn next to the house. Jane convinced Maura and Angela to stay closed up until they came back with what they could find on the trip back to the city. Jane hated the prospect of leaving Maura and her mother unprotected but they needed the supplies and find Tommy for Angela's sake.

Maura was making some breakfast from what little she could find on the kitchen's cabinets. She could make a tuna sandwich. Angela was squeezing some oranges she found and was making juice. Maura was finished with her cooking and was now playing with her engagement ring.

It was a simple silver band with three little diamonds in shape of circle. The middle one was slightly bigger than the other two. It was a perfect ring. It symbolized their engagement, simple but at the same time perfect and beautiful.

Angela noticed her daughter in law playing with her ring. She smiled at how such a wonderful person could care so much for her daughter. She decided to step in and sooth the doctor's wariness with what she did best, being a mother. She placed a hand on Maura's shoulder and smiled.

"She'll come back, sweetheart. She's too stubborn to die." Angela said in a low, happy voice.

"Why does she always have to be the hero? Maura couldn't help the question. It was the frustration talking, making the doctor act like a silly teenager. Angela didn't judge her though; she knew how the doctor felt. She was as frustrated as Maura.

"Because she'll protect us…you!" Angela said while Maura moved around, her eyes looking down. "She'll do it with her bare hands if she has to. Because she's Jane and that's what she does best. She'll bring us anything we need even if she has to go to hell and back to do it. She'll keep you safe, always." Angela said with full convincing in her voice.

"I know" Maura whispered more to herself but Angela heard her. "I just don't know what I'd do without her." Maura said with a higher tone of voice and was looking now her mother in law in the eyes.

"She'll be back, I promise you. You don't have to worry." Angela hugged Maura. She was reminding her that she wasn't alone in this and that she still had her as a mother too.

"Thanks, Angela" Maura hugged back.

"You know you can call me, Ma too. I mean you've been eating my gnocchi for years now and that makes you part of the family." Angela chuckled at her silly joke but she was serious when she said she was Maura's mother. The doctor was a daughter to her before Jane had the guts to confess her growing love to the beautiful.

"I know." Maura stepped back of the hug and smiled at her loving mother in law. "Ma"

"Awww, how cute when you say it like that." Jane said. She had arrived at the kitchen when they were hugging. "Don't you go stealing my Ma from me!" Jane pointed accusingly at Maura but she had the biggest mocking smile on her face. She stepped in Maura's persona space, gave her a quick peck on the lips and hugged her.

"Oh great, food!" Frost said entering the kitchen. "Get a room you two!" He said smiling at the couple while grabbing a bite from his tuna sandwich.

"Shut up, Frost!" Jane stepped back of the hug but kept her arms around Maura's waist while smiling at her partner.

"You have to eat too, before you go, don't want you to blackout because you didn't eat." Maura warned Jane. A little sadness glistered in her eyes.

"Okay, Mother, I will." Jane said with her typical sarcasm but a smile on her face.

* * *

8: 45 a.m.

The detective pecked her fiancé on the lips one more time and went to sit down with Frost by the table. After getting smacked on the head for not giving graces, getting teased by Frost and Maura for it and thanking her mother for the juice, Jane moved to the living room with her partner, fiancé and mother in tow.

"It's time." Jane said with her back to the people behind her.

"I'll wait in the minivan." Frost said to Jane.

Frost moved outside. Angela stepped in front of Jane and smacked her arm.

"Don't you dare come her in pieces! Don't go around being the hero." Angela smile and gave her daughter a hug. "I trust you Janie, if someone can do this is you. Now I'll leave you two alone, so you can say goodbye properly. I love you, Janie" Angela kissed Jane on the cheek.

"I love you too, Ma and thanks for everything. You are the most wonderful mother in the world." Jane whispered to her mother and stepped out of her embrace. Angela turned around and left the couple alone.

Maura looked into Jane's eyes and couldn't help the little tear that escaped from her eyes. Jane was in her side in a matter of seconds. A hand was cupping her face while her thumb removed the salty substance. No words needed to be said as the couple already talked about it. Instead of saying, discussing or arguing about it both breathe in the scent of the other. Jane took a step forward, grabbed Maura by her thighs and pulled her up while she kissed her passionately.

Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist and deepened the kiss. After sucking, biting and a battle of tongues Jane broke the kiss still holding Maura in her arms. "I have to go babe but I swear I'll be back as fast as I can to end what we started." Jane whispered in Maura's ears and she had a smirk in her face.

"Believe me, we will finish it." Maura kept the playing tone with Jane while looking at her lover in the eyes. "Promise me you'll come back." Maura looked right in the eyes, searching for her soul.

"Always and forever." Jane kissed Maura one more time and putted her down.

"If you die Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I will revive you and kill you myself." Maura stated.

"Somehow I am more scared of that, than actually dying." Jane smiled.

"I mean it." Maura said more serious this time.

"Oh I know!" Jane smiled. "Remember after that front door closes you have to put the last pieces of wood and if something were to happen you go downstairs and close up until we come back." Jane said serious this time. She was in her detective mode and nobody should say the contrary to her orders.

"I will, love, come back to me as soon as you finish." Maura said fighting hard to not let Jane go.

"Baby, you won't get rid of me that easily." With a last kiss and a firm hug Jane let go of Maura and dashed out of the house.

She couldn't let the doctor see her crack up and cry. She had to stay strong for her family. Jane breathed heavily before stepping inside the minivan.

* * *

9:26 a.m.

Boston City

"Oh. My. God!" Frost whispered. The panic was evident in his voice.

Jane was way too much in shock to talk. She couldn't comprehend the sight in front of her. Boston was literally in pieces. The fire had died down and the smoke had left the city. Now putrefying corpses were lying on the floor, buildings in ashes, half standing. Cars were burned and there was no sign of _life_ in the streets. After they passed her old apartment something caught Jane's attention.

"Frost slow down and look at your left." Jane pointed out the window.

Frost turned to see in the direction Jane was pointing. In the far end of the road she was pointing was a fire burning. And around the fire were hundreds of zombies. Out of fear from the undead frost screeched to a stop. The sound of the tires burning the road captured at least 20 zombies attention. Now, the monsters, were running towards them.

"Shit, Frost, floor it." Jane yelled while looking for her pistol.

Frost didn't have to think twice. Without looking back Frost floored down the car and was out of the streets in seconds. He stopped a while later searching for monsters that apparently were all gather on the dying fire. Luckily they were two blocks away from the BPD armory.

"Let's see if at least the vault of the armory isn't damaged." Jane said looking around for any treats.

"Let's go" Frost affirmed.

* * *

10: 13 a.m.

Both detectives stepped outside the minivan. The armory wasn't in a bad shape. Apparently the bombs weren't that effective. With luck the vault would be undamaged. Frost waited until his partner joined him.

"Jane if there are many of those things inside, we don't have enough bullets." For a lack of better words Frost sounded scared.

"We'll have to go the old way; without guns. You have the knifes we found on the house?" She asked her partner who nodded and gave one of the knifes to Jane. "Good. Now if you run out of bullets aim for their throat and run. Don't hold back." Jane explained.

"Okay, I've got your back partner." Frost reassured.

"Me too, Frost, like always." Jane smiled wickedly at her friend.

The former detectives entered the half standing building. There weren't any bodies inside. They stepped down to the vault.

It was dark downstairs; only the emergency lights were on. The basement was almost quiet. They both could hear a growl and some steps. Well Jane managed to figure out they were steps. The person or rather persons who were moving stopped when they heard the detectives approach. The far end were the vault is supposed to be was very dark. With a faint light Jane could make out the vault's door. It looked like it was in perfect shape.

While analyzing their surroundings, Jane, didn't saw the two sets of eyes that were looking at them. Out of the darkness jumped two, apparently cops, zombies in front of them. Jane managed to keep quiet. As soon as her monster, who was dripping in blood and all his lips where gone, was in close range she grab her knife and slashed the monsters throat out of his body. There was blood everywhere and a gurgling sound came from the zombies head.

Frost on the other hand was too scared to let the monster get close to him and as soon as he saw that his zombie was running towards him shoot at the thing's head three times. After the body of the, what was supposed to be, a fit, police officer there was a minute of silent.

"Take that you son of a bitch." Frost started dancing around the body.

"Shut up, Frost, listen to that." Jane shushed her partner.

There was a strange sound. Like a man growling angry but very angry at something. It was coming from the other end of the basement. They looked back and saw a huge zombie. Jane thought it had to be a mutation.

He had a hunchback the size of a basketball. His face was mutilated. Even if the detectives were close enough to him they couldn't make the eyes. He had no lips. His arms and legs were bloody and all his skin was ripped out like he didn't have any. He was running fast. Really fast towards his pray.

There luck had run out. Frost used his last bullets thinking he was going to find more in the vault and Jane had left her pistol in the minivan.

"Damn it, Frost!" Jane yelled. "Open the fucking vault." The brunette yelled again.

Frost moved to the vault and started opening the door. After he turned the wheel handle a few times he moved to the hand knob in the iron door.

Stuck.

"FUCK!"

TBC

* * *

Don't worry. I'll try to update tomorrow night.

Tommy's next chapter. Sorry for extending it so long AMCPrincess :D

Have a nice one!

-M


	10. The Easy Way

A/N: Here's what I promised. Loved all your reviews. I am interested the person who offered to be my beta. I know you'll hate me from now on so hope at least you leave a review.

Thanks for your suppor. It means the world.

Here we go.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Easy Way

August 26, 2012

10: 27 a.m.

BPD Armory

Boston

It's incredible how life can pass in front of your eyes. When you are in danger and you see nothing else than what things you should've done or remembering the greatest moments of your life. For Detective Jane Rizzoli her thoughts or rather her flashbacks were on the most amazing moments of her life. She knew nothing could stop the inevitable danger in front of her. Their luck had run out. She simply closed her eyes and let herself go.

_"Janie! Janie!" A 12 year old Frankie was screaming at his older sister to get her attention. "Look now I can throw a curve ball, just light you thought me." His eyes were shining. He wanted to be just like his sister._

_"That's great Frankie. Show me." Jane was proud of her younger brother. She was 17 and couldn't be happier to have a brother who admired her for the things she loved to do._

First flashback; Frankie's first curveball.

_"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I am so proud of you. Even if I don't approve of this I know you are going to make me proud of whatever you do. I love you and I couldn't be more blessed with a daughter like you." Angela said, while standing and making a toast in the Rizzoli's household dinner table._

_"I love you, Ma. I am lucky to have a mother like you too." Jane smiled. She just graduated from the academy._

The flashback pass in a blur just as the other one came around.

_"Jane Rizzoli" Her Lieutenant called. Jane looked up. She knew she looked like a mess right now; she'd just finished an undercover mission. She couldn't believe she had to go undercover as a hooker._

_"Yes, sir?" Jane asked she just wanted to go home._

_"I want to introduce you to our new medical examiner, since you are moving to the homicide unit now." He moved out of the way to let in the same blonde that paid for her coffee._

_"I think we've met in the wrong circumstances, I apologize, Detective." Maura extended a glove free hand and smiled at the detective._

_Jane was dumbfounded. She was so pissed in the cafeteria; she didn't notice how beautiful the blonde was. She smiled and grasped the doctor's hand._

That was the first time Jane felt the electricity run through her body.

_"Jane all my life I've followed your steps but tonight I have to put my foot down. When, the fuck, are you going to make a move on her?" Frankie said while drinking beer on the couch of Jane's apartment._

_"Yeah right, easy for you to say, you are not in love with your best friend." Jane almost growled at her brother, she had to clean up the mess she spat when her brother asked._

_"Well then I think you'll love to have Maura as your sister in law since Tommy can't stop asking her out and her patience will were out." Frankie knew this was going to put Jane over the edge and push her to the limit._

_"Fuck you!" Jane didn't say anymore. Five minutes later she called Maura to meet her on Boston bay._

_Frankie smiled._

A tear went down from the detective's face while being grateful for having Frankie on her side when she was confused and struggling with her feelings.

_"I can't believe Frankie is making me do this." Jane mumbled while leaning on the rail in Boston bay. She was waiting for her best friend for two years. She was going to do it. She wouldn't let anyone take what she thought was her rightful place._

_"Hey, Jane, everything ok? You sounded weird on the phone." Maura stepped next to Jane, who tensed up when Maura stood so close to her._

_Jane didn't look at Maura. She looked straight at the bay. She couldn't help but to feel in awe at the sight in front of her._

_"Maur, there's so much I need to tell you. You know how I am at expressing my feelings but there's something I need to tell you and you probably won't like it." Now, Jane was looking at Maura. Looking deep into hazel eyes. _

_"You are scaring me Jane, say it already." Maura was a little impatient, Jane was acting weird._

_"Maur, you know how gravity holds you into place?" Jane asked. She couldn't just say it. Maura nodded._

_"Well that doesn't happen to me anymore. Not since I met you." Jane sighed and a half smile appeared in her face. "Since I met you every law of gravity has been broken. Gravity doesn't hold me into place; you do. We've been through a lot and we've had our ups and downs but in the end I am pulled back to you. I feel like you hold me into place when everything seems to be a storm around. Maura Dorothea Isles you are my gravity, you are the soul that holds my heart." Jane looked down and sighed in relief of letting out what she's been feeling for so long now._

_"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, do you know how music needs a metric to keep the pace?" Maura was smiling when Jane looked up with hopeful eyes. The movement was so fast she was sure Jane pulled one muscle._

_"You are the time that keeps my heart beating. You are the notes to my pentagram. The melody to my soul. I was so scared of losing you, I rather have you as a friend than not have you at all." She finished smiling and stepping closer to Jane._

_Jane didn't think twice. She closed the gap between them and held Maura so close no air could pass between them. She brushed her lips with the Medical Examiner. If heaven was light this she could die happy. She pressed harder and the kiss felt like both consumed and became one. They grew closer as the kissed deepened and when they broke apart they couldn't stop giggling._

Jane and Maura's first kiss memory was her last thought. She didn't care now. She remembered the most important thing to her. She didn't care if she died now. She opened her eyes and apparently the flashbacks were very fast because the abomination had only moved a little.

"Jane, fuck is stuck! Jane!" Frost yelled at his partner for help.

"I am moving" Jane snapped back. She still had a chance to go back to those lips. She still had a gravity that pulled her.

She moved and pushed Frost away. She turned the knob with such a force she knew it must have been the adrenaline working on her. The door opened and she got in.

"Frost, get in!" Jane shouted.

Frost rushed inside and closed the door immediately. He let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding. Outside the monster was banging so hard at the door, both detectives thought the zombie was going to get in.

Inside the vault was filled with any type of gun a cop could possibly imagine. Jane grabbed a duffel bag that was piled up with others in the corner with a few others. She grabbed a few rifles. She could teach Maura how to shoot a sniper. Maybe the Baret .50 was a good idea for the doctor. Jane picked a few different types of shotgun. She grabbed a few pistols; colts and dessert eagles.

Frost grabbed the same things and added a few assault rifles. She stopped dead in front of one of the panels in the vault. "Jane, look at this." He felt like proposing to the item in front of him.

Jane moved to Frost side and she too was in awe at the item in display.

"Let's take it." Both said at the same time. Jane grabbed the RPG and bagged it. They grabbed ammo for their guns and also grabbed four medium bags of grenades. There were black S.W.A.T suits on the far end they grabbed them all and pulled a gun to use it now.

"Well Frost, let's kill this motherfucker." Jane said while pumping her shotgun.

"Hell yeah!" Frost said back while preparing his M-16.

* * *

11:09 a.m.

BPD Armory

The basement of the armory was silent, except for the constant pacing of the mutated zombie in front of the vault's door. The door opened and the zombie stopped. Nothing came out. The zombie sniffed and let out a growl. Silence, once more filled the basement.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG.

"Die you motherfucker!" Jane yelled shooting until her 8 round shotgun ran out of bullets.

Frost, too, was shooting his rifle. He kept shooting until the thing went down with a massive pool of blood. They were all bloody. The duffel bags were, too cover with blood. The broke into a run for the minivan. No monster came on their way. They were outside within minutes.

A few of the monsters were moving a few yards away from their position. None seem to notice them. They threw the equipment on the back of the van and drove down the street.

"Next stop, Tommy's" Jane said.

The ride to Tommy's was short. This part of Boston wasn't damaged as downtown was. Jane didn't wait for the car to fully stop and jumped out. She ran upstairs and stopped in front of Tommy's apartment and broke the door. Everything was a mess, a few pieces of rock and wood were scattered on the floor and everything looked like there was an earthquake. Jane yelled Tommy's name to have silence as her answer.

Hope was long gone now. She knew she was too late. She didn't expect to find a bouncing Tommy waiting for her but what she found on her brothers kitchen wasn't, at all, what she expected. She couldn't bring herself to cry. She couldn't stop the anger that rose inside of her.

Jane squatted down her brother's body and took the note from his hands. She didn't expect much of him. She always took the easy way and didn't care how his decisions would affect other. That's why when she found his body on the floor and the gun in his hand and a note in the other; she couldn't bring herself to cry.

_A note Tommy, really? _Jane thought.

_If anyone found this, my name is Thomas Rizzoli. Please give this note to my sister. She's detective Jane Rizzoli and I know she survived this nightmare._

_Jane I am really sorry for doing this but you know I wasn't going to survive a second in this horror movie. The bad guys always die first. I wasn't going to let a sticking night story monster kill me. I'd rather die before be eaten alive. Please forgive me and if Ma is with you, tell her I love her and she's the best mother a person could ask for. Tell her I am sorry for not being the best son._

_Love you all._

_-Tommy_

Not a single tear. Jane wasn't going to cry for him. She'll forgive him in time but right now there was just disappointment in her heart. She stood up and got out of the apartment. Frost was outside. He saw the body and decided to stay outside. They moved in silence to the minivan. Not a word. Inside the minivan Jane punched the dashboard.

"Damn it, Tommy, what the hell am I going to tell Ma." Jane let out a breath in frustration.

TBC

* * *

You hate me I know but I advised you this wasn't a happy story.

I'll update soon.

Love

-M


	11. Coming Back

Coming Back

August 29, 2012

6:54 a.m.

Farmhouse

Maura paced in front of the main door. She was beyond desperate, now. Jane and Frost weren't back from their trip. It has been 3 days, and all Maura could think was the promise of Jane coming back as soon as they finished. The doctor felt as if something had gone wrong.

"Sweetheart, calm down." Angela came from the kitchen.

Angela had been Maura's crying shoulder all this days. She was worried for the M.E. emotional health. She hadn't sleep and wasn't eating enough. Angela was worried too. Jane promised to be back soon. As much as she wanted to stop and cry for her daughter and sons Angela knew she had to trust her daughter.

"Don't tell me to calm down. She should be here by now, she should be here a day ago and she should be holding me tight. She's always late. The wait is killing me, why? Why? Would she do this to me?" Maura was crying by this point.

Angela knew the doctor was talking out of frustration she stepped in front of Maura and wrapped her arms around her daughter in law. Maura let herself be comforted by Angela. She missed Jane too much to stay in touch with her emotions.

Maura knew she was making a seen and she didn't care. Her detective wasn't home and she needed her to be home. She needed to know Jane was safe.

Minutes passed and they were, still, in front of the door. Angela was the only one speaking on occasions. She would whisper soothing words like "It'll be alright", "Everything's fine" or "she'll be back soon, I promise" to the doctor.

An hour later they heard a truck stop in a violent matter in front of the house. Maura removed the pieces of wood nailed to the door and opened it without looking who it was. She could feel Jane before seeing her. What she didn't expect was the sight in front of her.

She cried out loud: "Jane!"

* * *

1 Day Ago

11:18 a.m.

Jane woke up in the minivan. They decide to stay in the minivan to sleep and closed the doors. They parked in a place outside of the city mayhem. Frost was in the late watch. She took the first watch and the third. So far there hasn't been any trouble.

After leaving Tommy's place and Jane calming down. They decided to go to a grocery store. Both detectives spotted one a few blocks away from Tommy's place. They gathered all the food in can and bags that weren't damaged. At least they wouldn't be eating tuna always. Jane found a few things in the general goods area for medical supplies but it wasn't enough and while they were exiting the market she found the latest piece of National Geographic magazine and decided to take it to Maura. It wasn't the doctor's favorite but at least it would be something to get her distracted.

By the time they left the store, night had fallen upon them and with the moon shining above them, decided to call the night. After finding the place both detectives ate in silence. Frost tried to get Jane to talk about her brother but after having a pointed look from his partner, Frost decided to change subject.

The night was long. Jane and Barry lost in their own thoughts. After her first break, when Jane woke up to relieve Frost from his watch, Jane let her gaze wonder to the moon. She thought it was incredible how close the moon could seem to be and she knew it was far away. She wondered how her beautiful fiancé was doing. Probably freaking out and making her mother crazy with spewing scientific facts like she does when she is nervous or worried.

Now while waking and watching the sun rise she decided it was time to wrap things up and go back. Boston wasn't safe anymore and they needed to keep moving. Find something to keep going. Hope at least.

"Frost, let's move and check the hospital. Keep your eyes open for anything that is not the undead. Maybe we are not alone. After our last stop we'll go back." Jane said while eating some dry corn flakes.

"Okay." He took a bite of his pop start and turned the minivan on.  
They drove in silence and a thought occurred to Jane. How could she been so stupid. She knew it was a long shot but maybe there was someone trying to help them. She turned on the radio.

At first there was static in every station but as soon as she was going to give up and turn it off something happened and the static went dead.

"_If there's anyone out there, anyone at all, be warned, the United State has fallen. The dead rules our homeland but we still have hope. If someone is hearing this message we are in an underground bunker on Los Angeles. We haven't been out run by the monsters but more are coming every day. We've made contact with London. They've decided to help us. We're not much but we have everything we need to survive. The London authorities said they'll send a fleet to save us. They've decide to help us. If anyone is still out there, there's hope. We are leaving on September 5, 2012. Be safe out there. These things are getting stronger. This was Samuel Hullick, director in charge of the underground bunker."_

Jane felt a relief spread across her body. They weren't alone.

"Frost, we are not alone, we need to hurry." Jane was bouncing in her seat.

"Jane, keep calm we still need the supplies partner. We'll finish as fast as we can." Frost couldn't help the smile that draw on his face after hearing the news. They had a chance.

* * *

Mass General Hospital

Boston City

1:58 p.m.

"Shit Frost, where's the fucking van?" Jane yelled. They decide to go on foot a few blocks away from the hospital. Jane thought it was a good plan to avoid some kind of attention. The plan was working. They've found enough supplies for a month. The emergency room was dark and quiet. Apparently no undead needed a checkup, Jane thought and chucked a little at her joke. Frost just rolled his eyes. His partner could use the worst moments to joke.

Everything was too good to be true, thought. Neither of them expected the outcome. They were amazed first. How can a virus evolve so fast? Both didn't know how it was possible but they were far too worried to make it out of the hospital to stop and ask question.

Now a mutant form of a dog was following them. This was no ordinary zombie dog, if there was such thing as ordinary. It had its head in shape of and egg, its tongue was like a snake, had no eyes, its tail was in form of a rats and it kept growling at them. Blood dripping out of its mouth.

Its form wasn't what caught them unguarded. What was scarier was how it moved. It wasn't slow but wasn't fast either. It kept jumping from wall to wall. When they thought they had lost it while exiting the hospital. Five more dogs were outside.

Frost killed two and now they were running towards the van. Apparently it was more far away than they thought. When he turned around to answer Jane's question his partner tripped over the step on the sidewalk. He heard the bone break before he saw it.

"Jane!" Frost yelled.

The things were gaining on them. He shot and killed one more. Two left and Jane was down yelling in pain as her already injured leg had broken.

_So much for hope._ Frost thought.

Before both of them had time to react a Military Hummer stopped in front of them.

A woman with a skin the color of Jane, straight black hair and uniform from the navy came out shooting and killing the remaining beasts. She turned to help Jane and Frost. He didn't trust her and pointed his gun at her.

"I don't think I am the enemy here, my friend." She said.

"Who are you?" Frost asked not letting his aim down.

"Colonel Ashley Williams." She let the M-16 rest down at her hip.

"Detective Barry Frost and this is my partner Detective Jane Rizzoli." He said starting to help Jane. He picked her up in bridal style.

"Come with me. I am alone and I have weapons on the back, we both need to stick together." Ashley offered.

"We need all the help we can have, Colonel Williams." Frost motioned for her to open the back door of the humby.

She opened the door and heard the Detective yell profanities.

"Look we have our supplies in our minivan but I doubt I can make it far out the city, our last stop was a gas station we saw outside the city." Frost said while he seated.

Driving like a maniac, Ashley turned the Hummer towards the van she saw moving yesterday while she was hiding.

"I saw you yesterday; I knew you will come back today. I've decided to wait for you. Look we can get to know each other when we are safe. Right now nightfall is coming and these things get stronger every night. So follow me and I'll take care of Detective Rizzoli." She said stopping in front of the van.

"If you'll hurt her, I'll hunt you down and kill you over and over again." Frost said looking seriously in the eyes of the Marine.

"I promise. A Williams never break their promises." Ashley looked back at Frost.

It took them longer than they expected to arrive at the farmhouse. They encountered too much obstacles in the way and Jane hadn't stop screaming. Ashley used a few supplies she had to help ease up the pain and when they were at the gas station she had stopped screaming.

"Maura…" Jane was murmuring. She was dizzy.

"Who's Maura, detective?" The colonel asked. She had heard the name a few times before.

"Her fiancé. She's the doctor. She'll help her." Frost said sternly.

Jane fell asleep; Frost and Ashley decided to stop because there was no imminent threat. In the morning they would resume their trip. Ashley kept watch. She didn't trust the night anymore.

Morning came and they started the engines. Frost took the lead. Ashley was impressed to find out there were no monsters on the way. It was maybe superstition but she knew this as a façade. Peace will not last this long with this monsters evolving every night. They stopped in front of the house. Seconds later the Colonel saw a honey blonde coming out screaming the detective's name.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. Been busy. Loved your reviews guys! I want you to give me ideas for what would you like to happen before i end this story.

Love you guys thanks for keeping up with my weird story.

Also thanks to the person who offered, i guess i'll find someone else. If somebody is interested in being my beta my email is milee_rithyms

Reviews are my oxygen.

Love

-M


	12. Arrival

August 29, 2012

8:17 a.m.

Farmhouse

Outside of Boston

* * *

"Jane!" Maura ran to Jane's side. She was being carried out of the military truck by Frost and a woman that resemble a lot like Jane. She wasn't as tall or as graceful like Jane and her features resembled that of a Hispanic woman but the body was well-built and it looked like she had toned muscles and the way she carried herself, almost like Jane.

Anyhow, Maura was too focused and worried over Jane that questions of whom this woman was and why was she carrying a wounded Jane into the house would have to wait. Maura was now fighting over all of her emotions. She was beyond pissed. Jane had promise to come back in one piece not in a drugged state and carried by her partner and some random woman.

"Barold, what the fuck happened?" Maura asked. She never curses but seeing Jane hurt puts her on edge and brings the more un-lady like side of her. Jane would always tease her about that.

Frost knew the doctor was angry. She never uses his full name otherwise. While carrying Jane to the larger sofa on the living room and laying her, with the help of Ashley, on it he answered truthfully.

"She fell when we were running from some kind of dog zombies." Frost said looking down at his feet. He felt guilty for not taking care of his partner like he should've, for not having her back. He moved out of the way to let Maura examine her. Who was ignoring him and was fully focused on his partner. He looked down at his feet again and added with a guilty tone: "I am sorry Maura; I should've taken better care of her."

Maura, who have been entirely focused on Jane, snapped back to reality when she heard Frost's guilty tone.

"No, I should be the one apologizing Barold. You brought her back alive and in one piece." That caught Frost's attention and he looked over where Maura was sitting beside Jane. Surely she had a broken leg. Maura sensing his confusion, explained: "She just twisted her ankle and her ligaments turned. It causes a great deal of pain and it looks like is broken but is not. It's just sprained Barry and she's fine." Maura was practically beaming at him. "We'll just have to wait for the medicine you gave her to wear off. May I ask when and what kind you gave her?" Maura asked noticing movement from the living room door frame but ignoring it.

Frost looked from the Doctor to Williams like it was a tennis game. He didn't give Jane anything and seeing where this was going he thought, _oh shit!_

"I, Doctor, gave her some painkillers. She was yelling and cursing so I gave her the first bottle of painkillers I found on the bag they brought from the hospital and the time I think was this morning maybe 2 or 3 a.m." Ashley answered while approaching Maura. She extended her hand and introduced herself since Frost apparently lost his tongue and was looking at them with worried eyes. "Colonel Ashley Williams, at your service Ma'am."

Maura was angry again. Who does this woman think she is? Giving Jane some random painkillers without even bothering to check if they were the ones Jane needed. She shouldn't have been administrating medicine without knowledge. Although in the back of her mind she knew she was being silly she just was frustrated now with everything happening like this and well she wasn't in the mood for pleasantries, she wanted to take care of Jane now. But being the well-mannered and educated woman she was she shacked the soldiers hand and with a cold and very professional voice said: "Doctor Maura Isles, former Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. I don't know if you know but she" Maura pointed her index finger at the now hallucinating Jane: "is my fiancé and if you didn't know what kind of medicine you were giving her you shouldn't have done anything. Thank you though for bringing her to me, now if you'll excuse me I have a fiancé to take care of. "Maura turned her back and joined Angela on the sofa. She was too worried to notice the word exchange with her daughter in law and the stranger.

Ashley stood there, looking very angry. The air in the room was starting feel very awkward and Frost decided to lead Ashley to the kitchen to clear everyone's mind and give the Rizzoli-Isles family some privacy. He turned and faced the Marine.

"I am sorry if Doctor Isles seemed cold but please I ask you to understand that this woman may have been on a very emotional state before we arrived. You see we were supposed to be back sooner so I am guessing she's been stressed as hell. She's not usually like that. I apologize for not stepping to defend you but messing with a pissed Doctor Isles would get me in trouble with a very pissed Rizzoli. Please I ask you to understand." Frost said never shifting his gaze from the Marine.

Ashley chuckled a little. Of course her behavior must have look like she was pissed at the doctor but on the contrary. She was pissed at herself. She should have been careful when she administrated the medicine. She knew she be mad at someone if they did the same with her wife. She ignored the pain she felt in that moment and answered to Frost.

"Sorry, Frost, I am not mad at Doctor Isles, nor am I mad at you, I am more mad at myself." Ashley added not wanting to remember how much the Doctor reminded her of her lost wife.

"Why would that be, sweetheart?" Asked a voice she wasn't expecting to hear. Both she and the Detective failed to notice the arrival of Angela Rizzoli to the kitchen. They thought she was with her daughter at her side. Ashley was in awe for a moment, this woman looked a lot like Jane, or the other way around.

Angela left Maura and Jane alone, she knew her daughter was in good hands and she was drugged so it wasn't like she could talk to her daughter and ask about Tommy, who she had the feeling wasn't with them anymore. She should be sad and should be crying for not seeing Tommy arrived with the group but even before Jane left to look for him she knew he wasn't coming. Right now the ones that matter were the ones here and she would be strong for them, for Jane. Later there would be time for mourning and crying.

"I am sorry; you must be Detective Rizzoli's mother. My name is Ashley Williams, pleasure to meet you Ma'am." Ashley extended her hand for the second time that morning.

Angela ignored the hand and went straight for a hug. "The pleasure is mine, sweetheart, you brought back my children sound and safe and I am grateful for that." The Colonel was a bit shocked first but tried to return the hugged as warmly as the woman who was hugging her.

At the mention of "my children" Frost couldn't explain the relief he felt and the warmth it gave in his heart. He thought he was alone and those two words made him feel part of the family.

"Now, while I prepare some breakfast you'll explain to me why you are mad and how you came across my children? Angela offered but it was more of a question. She was afraid she'd be stepping the lines of boundaries here.

* * *

Meanwhile…  
In the living room.

Jane was still drugged but the medicine was starting to wear off. She was between reality and dream land. She was trying very hard to stay with the goddess sitting with her in the sofa who was rubbing her hands and giving her little pecks all over her face. It felt like heaven. The only thing wrong here was that this beautiful woman was looking at her with worried, hazel, eyes and she didn't want that. She wanted to see them happy.

Maura was feeling all sort of things while looking at her favorite Detective. She was mad. How could that woman be so careless with her Jane? _Stop it Maura you are being irrational here._ She was pissed. How could Jane be so careless? _Stop it; be grateful, she's back! She_ was relieved. Jane was, finally back with her. _Now you are being rational?_ _So much for a genius, huh?_ She was tired. All the stress from the past days was starting to get hold of her. _Shut up! You need to take care of Jane!_ But most of all she was happy, because Jane was alive, safe and with her. _Ughhh, I am losing it._ In this train of thoughts she was interrupted by the very same subject of them.

"You know" Jane said in a voice that was a mix of drunk and sleepy, Maura looked down at her fiancé. "You look a lot like my wife." Maura couldn't help the smile that form in her lips. Jane was hallucinating but it was about them and in that hallucination she was Jane's wife so she couldn't bring herself to correct her.

"Really?" Maura encouraged Jane to keep going, anything to keep her here with her. Anything to hear that voice. She missed that low, raspy, sexy and sensual voice of Jane.

"Yes. She's gorgeous, super smart and funny. I call her Doctor Smarty-pants; did you know she's a doctor? Well she's a different doctor. She's a pathologist." Maura smiled again_. I can't believe she thinks I am funny_, Maura thought. "She thinks I don't listen to her and that she bores me when she talks all Google and state facts but I do, I love to hear her, I love to see those eyes full of joy when she talks about the history of bubble gum and stuff like that, I actually listen to her." Maura was surprised now.

"You do?" She couldn't hide the bewilderment in the question even if she tried.

"Well, yeah, most of the time but is hard to keep track with her when she uses weird vocabulary. I remember though." Jane kept rambling like a drunken old man. "Like one time at a ceremony I was being awarded with a medal, she said to me: _You know, sex releases Immunoglobulin A and boosts up the immune system_." Jane tried but failed to imitate Maura's sultry voice. "At that moment we were best friend but I swear she said that for me to take the clue that she wanted me."

Maura chuckled at the memory. Like always Jane was right on the mark when it came to Maura's innuendos. She watched as Jane's face relaxed and fell asleep only to last a few minutes before she lazily opened her eyes again. "Maur?" Jane asked. She sounded more like herself now.

"Yes, love?" Maura asked worried Jane was in pain.

"Lay with me, I need you" Jane said while grabbing Maura with her weak arms by the waist and pulling her down with her in the sofa. Maura wasn't going to deny her detective anything so she let the detective pull her closer and laid her head in her chest.

It was moments like this, when they fit perfectly together that Maura felt amazed by how perfect they were made for each other. How they completed each other in everything.

Before giving in to the land of dreams, Maura, wished for this nightmare to be over soon and Jane and her would get married and grow old. That was Maura's last train of thought of the M.E. before taking a much needed nap in the warm embrace of her beloved detective.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello guys! I know I know...it's been months and i know i should've post sooner but you see...i had a little bit of trouble in my personal life and in college so well...to put it in simple words...my writing was shit! But I am back and that is what matters! Love you all for your patience and here it is...tell me if you liked it, suggestions for next chapters are accepted, review please i love reviews even if they are a few words!

Have a nice day!

-M


End file.
